


Opening Night

by SaintDionysus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Draco as Kylo, Dramione as Reylo, F/M, Fanboy, Fangirl, Hermione as Rey, Oh my god they are such nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: It’s the opening night of Star Wars The Last Jedi, and Hermione and Draco couldn’t be more excited.





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the artwork of Little Chmura and dedicated to karmadash-is-shippingtrash who commissioned the piece. I hope you enjoy our OTP being the biggest fanboy and fangirl

Artwork by [Little Chmura](http://littlechmura.tumblr.com/)

 

"Granger? Are you ready yet?" Draco eyed himself in the mirror and smirked. Black really was his color. 

He heard the door swing open and Hermione walked through excitedly. With a twirl, she asked, "How do I look?"

Crestfallen, he muttered, "I thought you were going to dress like Slave Leia."

She rolled her eyes at the asinine comment. "Well, I thought you were going to go as Han Solo." 

Draco scoffed at the suggestion he would possibly want to be something as lowly as a pilot and smuggler. "No way. Kylo is my guy. Dark Side, powerful, fair skin, looks great in black, utter disappointment to his parents..."

"Okay, Darth Tantrum. I get that," she teased and stood proudly. "Well, I wanted to be Rey because of the whole badass female heroine not knowing she has powers and 'saving the universe' thrust upon her deal." 

"Thrust you say?" He walked toward her and toyed with the strips of fabric lazily draped around her body. Draco gave her a little shrug of the eyebrows that always made her heart race.

"Uh, uh. Not now," she bit her lip and pushed him away, albeit a tad unwillingly. "We have a portkey appointment to keep. Why is it we are going to Los Angeles to watch The Last Jedi?"

Excitedly he rambled, "I told you. They'll have a full orchestra playing the score along with the film, Stormtroopers acting as ushers, and  _ AdamDriverwillbethere _ ." 

Hermione snorted at the way he rushed the last part. "Merlin. You're such a fanboy! Do you think you're going to meet Adam Driver?" 

Draco dropped his voice attempting is best James Earl Jones impression, "I find your lack of faith disturbing." Under his breath, he muttered a spell and a beam of red light emitted from his wand. 

"Did you modify lumos to turn your wand into a lightsaber?"

“The Force is strong with this one,” he said smugly.

Hermione twirled her wand and concentrated. "Let me try."

His eyes narrowed as he said with conviction,  _ “Do. Or do not. There is no try.” _

"What no Yoda voice?" she said with a half smile. Tapping into her inner Jedi, she allowed her senses to connect with The Force. Hermione whispered,  _ "Lumos," _ and a beam of blue rose from her vinewood wand. 

She looked disappointed as she examined her 'lightsaber.'

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't hum." She began twirling it around and making the humming noises with her mouth. 

Draco held out his hand,  _ "Join me, and together we'll rule the galaxy!" _ For added effect, he also began humming like a lightsaber.

_ "Never!" _ She screamed in defiance.

The two dueled across the room laughing hysterically when one of them would use magic to imitate Jedi powers. Suddenly an alarm went off in Draco's pocket.

"Time to go, Princess," he leaned in and kissed her, appreciative of them sharing this little piece of the muggle world that still managed to be magical. 

Breaking the kiss, she joked, "Seduced by the Dark Side."

"I love you."

She smirked, _ "I know." _

"Oof. I totally walked into that one, didn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I can’t wait for The Last Jedi. I hoped you liked this!   
> Feel free to leave a review. I’m also on tumblr: harrypotterandthegobletofwine and Facebook: saintdionysuswriter


End file.
